thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Rose Rushmore
Rebecca Rose Rushmore is a character in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. She is usually played by Linda Cardellini, though she has also been played by Jenny Wade in A Date with Destinos, ''Janet Varney in the Concert Film version of [[The Piano has Been Thinking|''The Piano has Been Thinking]]'' and Paget Brewster in [[The Piano Has Been Thinking (M Bar 2007)|''The Piano Has Been Thinking (M Bar 2007)]] (FTV #2) Rebecca is a human woman from Earth. She is a popular Western Sector novelist, and well known throughout the solar system. She lists her worst qualities as being severely insecure and far too forthright about it. She also gives her heart too fast and too fully. History After the loss of her cat, Alonzo, Rebecca Rose Rushmore decided to leave life on Earth behind to move to Mars and seek out adventures like she had only written about before. Despite moving to Mars, she is disgusted by Martians, including Croach the Tracker, who is a huge fan of hers and once threw himself in front of bullets fired by a mecha technology bot to save her life. She said she felt like she needed to take ten showers after he saved her life, though Croach didn't even touch her. After a brief romantic encounter (and adventure) with Cactoid Jim, Rebecca and Sparks Nevada began dating for several months. Eventually it was clear that her feelings for Sparks outweighed his feelings for her, and she returned to Earth. During the time they were together, Rebecca Rose Rushmore began writing a novel about her time with Sparks Nevada, which was later published. The novel seemed to focus largely on what she perceived to be Sparks' emotional unavailability. After returning to Earth, Rebecca married Cactoid Jim after his divorce from The Red Plains Rider, despite her complaints about Sparks being afraid to commit but Jim having left several wives (Elizabeth, Cynthia and Red) and jobs (astronaut twice, deputy and mayor of Mars). (Possibly she confuses marriage with commitment.) She visited Mars again, only to be briefly turned into a MurderMan, but was cured by The Troubleshooter. For a time even after his rescue from being frozen in carbonite, Rebecca was still married to Cactoid Jim, though Cactoid Jim split his time between Rebecca and The Red Plains Rider, who Jim claimed to still love. Per Jim in'' The Once and Future Thing, he and Rebecca have split up, but not before she helped him work out his anger towards Jib Janeen for capturing him and freezing him in carbonite. Jim also says that Rebecca has become more accepting of other species. Rebecca Rose Rushmore's Work As of her first appearance in "The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters!''", Rebecca had written 89 novels, 14 short story collections and 2 full length works of non-fiction. She is widely considered one of the worlds' (Both Earth and Mars) most popular writers. Known Works *Showdown at Jupiter Creek, Felton's favorite *Bushwackers of Neptune, which was read to Croach the Tracker as a youngling to assist in his learning of human speech *Robot Lazurus series (Fans wish that Bathazoid the mecha angel, who had turned evil and was decommissioned, would be brought back and turned good again, but it's not going to happen.) *Dark Matters series (starring Frak and Cindy Doppler) *True Tales of the Thrillionaire ("He is rich--with excitement!") *We're From Earth: A Tale of Star-Crossing Lovers, the book she wrote about her relationship with Sparks Nevada. It seems to focus mostly on his emotional unavailability. Appearances *The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! (TAH #47) *War of the World (TAH #53) *Do the Fight Thing (TAH #57) *A Date with Destinos (TAH #61) *Showdown, You Move Too Fast (TAH #65) *The Piano has Been Thinking (TAH #70) *The Full Christmas Episode from December 2011 (TAH #98) *Murder in His Place (TAH #103) *The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 1 (TAH #209) *The Piano Has Been Thinking (M Bar 2007) (FTV #2) Mentions *Hypercattle Overdrive (TAH #74) *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118) *The Once and Future Thing (TAH #184) *The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part Two (SNMOM #2) Category:Character Category:Sparks Nevada character